Sunbathing and Bad Cramps
by secretrainbow72
Summary: Maura helps Jane with her cramps


"Ahh, the sun feels good on my back," sighed a content Jane Rizzoli. Maura had invited Jane over to lie out in the sun and _absorb the goodness of the vitamin D from the sun's rays_, as she put it. Jane agreed almost immediately because it was just about that time of the month and all she wanted to do was lounge around anyway. "Sometimes I hate being a girl," she complained, "why do we have to get stupid cramps and bleed a river between our legs every month? It's just not fair!"

"Well Jane, a woman's menstrual cycle is very important. Every month an egg is released and ready to be fertilized so that a fetus can be conceived, but when there is no fertilization the body must get rid of the egg so it-"She was cut off by a disgusted Jane.

"Alright, alright! I went through Sex Ed Maura, I know why it happens, I just hate that it does. Ughh." She said crashing her head back down into the lounge chair.

"Oh" Maura said quietly. Usually Jane tolerated her _Google mouth_ as she put it, but today she was grouchy, no doubt because of her cramps. _Hmm, maybe I could help her_, Maura thought hopefully. "Jane," she started quietly, "are your cramps really bothering you?... I could help…, if you'd like"

Jane immediately felt sorry for snapping at her friend, she knew how emotional Maura could be. She figured letting Maura try to help would make up for it. "I'm sorry, I'm just in pain. Sure, whatever you can do to make them go away." Jane said apologetically, and then added lightly, "Taking an entire bottle of ibuprofen didn't help."

"Jane! Do you know how bad that is for your stomach lining?" Maura jumped to her feet and headed toward Jane.

"Relax, Maur, I'm kidding, I only took 3. Now what is it you are going to do to me for my miracle cure exactly?" Jane kidded.

"A massage." Maura stated matter-of-factly. "The lower back is one of the often targeted areas for pain relief when it comes to massage treatments. By relaxing the muscles in the lower back you can greatly reduce discomfort associated with cramping." Maura continued on with the benefits and history of the technique, but Jane stopped listening after the word massage. _Oh shit, what did I get myself into? There is no way I will be able to control myself with her hands rubbing all over me_. _Especially while she is wearing that!_ "…is that ok with you, Jane?"

Jane tried to figure out what the question was Maura had asked her while she was not paying attention, but could not. She just nodded her head and said "yea sure that's ok." Within a second Maura had swung her leg over Jane and the chair and was now straddling the detective. Jane froze as she felt Maura's weight on the chair and her perfectly toned legs on either side of her thighs. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

Maura felt Jane tense and asked, "Are you ok Jane? Is my weight too much? I can readjust if you need me too, though this position gives me the optimal angle for working the area of your back that needs attention"

"Uh, no, I'm...Uh... fine… just…distracted I guess..." Jane managed to squeak out her response. She could feel the blush rising all the way from her chest to her cheeks. Thank god she was laying on her stomach is all she could think of as Maura began her massage. _Distracted? Hmm, I wonder…_ Maura thought as she placed her hands on Jane's back.

She touched Jane gently, cautiously at first, keeping her hands only on the spot Jane had pointed out. _Wow_, Maura thought, _her back muscles are so strong, I would love to just—no! No, Jane is my friend; I cannot think things like that! _

"Mmm, Maur that feels so good, where did you learn to do this?" Jane's voice shook Maura out of her thoughts.

"I do a lot of reading, as you know, and I once read a particularly fascinating book on massage and all of its different uses." She decided not to bore Jane with all the details, so she quickly asked "Would you like me to continue up your back and perhaps to your neck? I have no doubt you are carrying a lot of tension there due to all the stress from work in the recent weeks, I can help you release some of it."

Jane smiled to herself, _I know of some tension you can help me release, Doctor Isles._ Oh, if Maura only knew what her touch was doing to Jane's body right now. "Uh, yeah, I mean if you want to, I don't want you to feel obligated to give me a full massage." Maura's hands began working their way up Jane's back, kneading and rubbing at all the right places. She was just about at the middle of Jane's back when she got an idea.

"Jane, it is kind of difficult to give you the proper care you need with your bikini strings in the way, do you mind if I untie them? Again, Jane froze, unsure of what to say.

"Umm, yeah, no problem," she hoped the nervousness didn't show in her voice. Slowly Maura untied and removed the strings from Jane's back and neck, leaving her entire back exposed, as well as her sides. Jane once again relaxed into her massage… that is, until Maura began running just her thumbs slowly up Jane's spine, allowing her fingers to ghost along her obliques and right over the sides of her breasts. She could not help the whimper that escaped her lips, and Maura definitely took notice. She worked her way up to Jane's neck for a few minutes then returned once more to barely touching Jane's sides. _Ohmygodwoman! Does she have any idea what this feels like_? Jane could feel her nipples hardening more each time the Doctors fingers passed by. Maura smiled as she saw the goose bumps rise all over Jane's skin. "Ok, all done! How does that feel?" Maura asked cheerfully.

Jane let out the breath she had been holding, "amazing, Maur… you're the best! my back pain is gone! I can still feel the cramps in my stomach though, but they are not nearly as painful as before. Thanks!"

"Well, if you would like to flip over I can try and massage out your stomach cramps as well. I do not mind, honest." And she truly did not mind at all. This was like a dream come true, getting to touch Jane's whole body and feel her reactions to her touch.

"Ah, what the hell, as long as you're offering." Jane turned her head around and winked at Maura who gave a huge excited smile as she climbed off of Jane.

Jane, completely forgetting that Maura had untied her top, flipped quickly over onto her back for her second half of the massage. "Umm, Jane?" Maura blushed, "you…uhh…your um... top is…"

"Oh!" Jane blushed too, covering her chest with her arms while simultaneously trying to retrieve her bathing suit top. Maura began to giggle as she explained, "It's really not a big deal, I mean, whether you have your top on or off. After all, I am a female too, so I know what they look like, and I'm pretty sure we've changed in the same room enough to not care about accidently seeing each other naked."

Jane though this logic over, letting her face return to its normal shade, then agreed. "Yeah, I guess you're right" she said as she slowly loosened her grip and let her hands fall back down to their sides. Maura resumed her spot atop of Jane's upper thighs and began the massage, concentrating her efforts just above Jane's left hip bone. _This was sooo not a good idea_, Jane thought as she tried to keep her mind off of what was happening. After a while, Maura slowly moved her hands up and down Jane's stomach, rubbing light circles with her fingertips. Jane could barely take it anymore when the Doctor's fingers reached the hem of her bikini bottoms and she slipped her thumbs inside briefly. Jane felt her nipples harden and the heat begin to build between her legs. She wondered if Maura noticed these effects and the change in her breathing. _Shit! I am getting so turned on, my freaking nipples look like the great pyramids of Egypt. Ok, ok, I can fix this just think of something else, like kicking puppies….. Oh man this isn't working, god I hope she doesn't notice._

Maura did notice, in fact. She initially noticed Jane's breathing change, which caused her to look up at her friend, which is when she noticed Jane's breasts, firm and swollen with arousal with two perfect pink peaks on top. Jane's eyes were closed tight. "Is everything alright, Jane?" Maura asked in a low tone.

Jane could barely speak. "Yeah, no everything is fine. I think, yup, I think my cramps are gone, gee thanks Maur, you did a great job." Jane was trying desperately to get the ME off of her, but with no luck.

Maura ignored Jane's rambling and continued to tease her friend by lightly running her fingers over Jane's most sensitive areas. She herself was getting more and more turned on at the sight of Jane beneath her, and before she even noticed it, her fingers had traveled up to Jane's breasts, rubbing circles around her very hard nipples with her thumbs as she cupped her friend's breasts. Jane stopped talking and closed her eyes again. "Maura! …don't" She squeaked in surprise.

Finally realizing what she had just done, Maura jerked her hands off of Jane and started to apologize. "Oh my—I'm so sorry Jane! I didn't mean to, my subconscious got the better of me. Please don't hate me! I really didn't mean to do that! I'll just get off of-"Jane stopped Maura by reaching up for her hands and pulling her back down toward her. She cupped the ME's hands over her breasts and smiled mischievously.

"What I meant was: don't stop," again, the grin played across the detective's face, this time infecting the ME as well. Maura leaned down and captured Jane's lips in a soft but passionate kiss.

When they finally broke for air, Maura rested her forehead on Jane's and whispered, "Wow, that was even better than what I have been imagining, I can't believe we waited so long to do this." Jane pulled Maura back down for a hungrier kiss, causing Maura to have to adjust her body so that the two were now flat on top of one another, Maura's right leg stuck in between both of Jane's.

"Mmmhmm," Jane hummed as they broke again, "Much better than my imagination, too." They spent the rest of their afternoon lying lazily in the sun on Maura's deck, kissing and exploring each other's bodies with curious hands. "Wow," Jane thought just as they began to drift off for a nap, "Maura's right, I should let my body absorb vitamin D more often."

The End


End file.
